pokemobsfandomcom-20200215-history
You've installed the mod, now what?
For PokeMob 0.5, created 6/29/2012 by Genave Follow links in this article for pictures of crafting items and more information on particular items. You've installed the mod, you're playing minecraft, and now you see a bunch of pokemon running around. If you want to catch one, you first need to find an apricorn tree . You may have to travel for a while to find one, but they will all look the same. I have not found any in the desert biome, and I have not yet explored a jungle biome, but I have seen them in tundra, forest, and meadow biomes. Once you find a tree you need to destroy the leaves. Apricorns will fall out and they will be one of four colors, red, blue, yellow, or purple. Red apricorns make pokeballs, blue make great balls, yellow make ultra balls, and purple make master balls. The most common to drop are red apricorns and most rare are the purple apricorns. It takes 8 apricorns and one stone button to make a pokeball . 8 red apricorns and one stone button make a stack of 6 pokeballs, 8 blue apricorns and a button or 8 yellow apricorns and a button make 2 great balls or 2 ultra balls, respectively. 8 purple apricorns and a button make 1 master ball. So now that you've made pokeballs you can catch pokemon! Just like in the games, it's easier to catch a pokemon if you damage it first. You can use a sword, but you take the chance that you'll kill the pokemon in one hit. If you punch it with your bare hand you can reduce its hp gradually (it's hp is displayed above the pokemon's head, along with its level). Once the pokemon's hp is reduced, right click to throw the pokeball and hope it stays in the ball! Once caught, the pokemon will appear in the upper left hand corner of your screen. To summon your pokemon, hit ctrl+1. When you've caught a second pokemon you will summon it with ctrl+2, the third with ctrl+3 and so on. You can only have 6 pokemon on you at a time. Be aware that when you summon a pokemon it will attack a wild pokemon if one is nearby. Your pokemon will gain levels as it fights other wild pokemon. However, it will only gain stats manually. To increase your pokemon's stats you have to right click the pokemon with a pokedex. To craft a pokedex you need 4 blocks of wood, 4 pieces of wool, and one piece of red stone. After you have made your pokedex you can right click your own pokemon to up its stats (you gain one pokepoint per level, which you can spend on hp, attack, or speed), or command it to follow, explore, or stay. You can also right click wild pokemon to bring up the pokedex, but as of 0.5 it does not open to the pokemon you click. As your pokemon battles its health with decrease and it will often faint. To heal it you need to craft a health table. It takes 4 iron bars and 5 pieces of wheat to craft a health table. Be aware that once you place the table you can not pick it up again. Now that you've caught your pokemon, you may want to catch more than 6. Your 7th pokemon will be sent to the PC, and even if you haven't crafted one yet, it will hang around until you do. To craft a PC you'll need 7 iron bars, one piece of red stone, and one chest. All PCs connect to each other and show the same boxes, just like in the game. And, each box holds 64 pokemon. Just drag and drop to add and remove pokemon from the PC box. And those are the basics! Have fun playing PokeMob! This article was written by my, Genave. I am an amateur at this, so any constructive criticism is welcome. I just started playing PokeMob yesterday, 6/28, and was a little frustrated with the lack of help, so I wrote this article. I am not part of the PokeMob creator team and know nothing more than what I have discovered myself in the game. Thanks for reading and I hope it helped!